


That Butler, Domestic

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Grelle is wearing nothing but a nightshirt, Trans Female Character, female pronouns for Grelle, some soft domestic fluff, the demon is catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is surprised to discover that his reaper has appropriated one of his shirts as a nightgown. Domestic fluff ensues.





	That Butler, Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr mutual who requested a drabble featuring Grelle borrowing Sebastian's clothes, preferably one of the demon's white shirts. Of course, neither my loves nor yours knows when to shush, so the work ended up being a tad longer than a true drabble.  
> This piece takes place within my main Sebagrelle AU (I call it the "You Reap What You Sow" verse--the title of the novel I want to write about Bassy and Grelle someday). My previous work "Springtide" takes place in this same AU.

Night. The other ~~incompetent~~ Phantomhive servants reposed in their beds, and even the restless young master had finally succumbed to Hypnos’s spell. Sebastian’s pace quickened as he impatiently wove his way through the labyrinthine manor. In a small, forgotten bedroom in an isolated corner of the estate, a certain lady awaited. He could sense the reaper’s presence, beckoning him onward like a pillar of fire. _Grelle_. She must have already clambered in through the window he had deliberately left open earlier that day. This was the first evening Grelle had been able to slip away to see her illicit lover in almost a month ( _Overtime at the dispatch is simply outrageous, darling! They’ve been working us to_ death _!_ , she’d complained in her latest letter), and Sebastian craved her company like a wanderer in the desert thirsts for water. The demon’s eyes glowed scarlet with anticipation, crinkling at the corners in a subtle, uncharacteristically warm smile. _I’m coming_ , rufina.

Reaching the door at last, he seized the knob and flung it open.

“BASSYYYY!” The next thing he knew, he was scooped up in a bone-crushing hug. “ _Bonsoir_ , Miss Sutcliff,” he laughed, unable to quell the happy little purr that rumbled in his chest, the telltale sound demons made when at their most content. Taking a step back to gaze at the beautiful reaper, he observed that she was clad in nothing more than a white button-up shirt. The first few top buttons were left tantalizingly open (those perfectly sculpted clavicles…what a sight to behold!), and the garment ended at her thighs, leaving her shapely, impossibly long legs clearly visible. For some reason, it looked strangely familiar…

“Wait a moment…is that one of my shirts?” he inquired, arching his eyebrows.

“It is indeed, Sebby,” she replied, winking cheekily as she placed her hands on her hips and struck a seductive pose. “This might not be my sexiest lingerie, but it’s nice to wear something a little more… _domestic_ in the bedroom, especially once you and your man are going steady. Don’t you agree, _chéri_?”

Sebastian had to admit this approach had its merits. If anyone else had had the temerity to blithely borrow his clothes, he would have been mightily affronted, but there was something inherently right and fitting about Grelle wearing this shirt with such confidence. She belonged to him, but Sebastian also belonged to her in an indescribable intimacy that ran far deeper than any contract forged with a desperate mortal. At times, this new feeling terrified him, but at others, like now, it was strangely comforting. _Domestic_. Wasn’t that the word humans often used to describe themselves when they took a mate in what they called “marriage?”

Of course, Sebastian said none of this aloud, for a demon’s heart is a reticent thing. So he merely tilted his head to the side and teased, “No matter how humble, that raiment is inextricably linked to a Phantomhive butler’s duties. Are you prepared for such a heavy charge, Miss Sutcliff?”

“Oh, really, Bassy,” Grelle protested, affecting a petulant moue. “You expect a lady to run about serving tea and managing servants and all that?”

“Naturally,” he laughed.

“Very well,” she huffed. “Now, let’s see…” Stiffening her spine, she adopted a ramrod-straight posture, coupled with an expression of immense dignity and faux deference, before bowing deeply to Sebastian. “Today’s tea, my lord,” she intoned in what Sebastian easily recognized as a pitch-perfect imitation of his current incarnation’s voice, “is your preferred Earl Grey. For refreshments, we have chocolate _gateau_ , faithfully prepared by your loyal servant.”

 “Thank you, Miss Sutcliff,” Sebastian drawled, mimicking his young master’s haughty yet still childlike tones. The demon covered his mouth with a gloved hand, barely stifling a chortle. Grelle’s own mouth twitched at the corners, but she gamely maintained her air of gravitas as a good actress should. “No need to thank me. After all, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler…” she reached out to tug playfully at Sebastian’s coat. “…and a lover,” she added, and she was herself once again.

“That you are, _rufina_ , that you are,” he concurred, eyes shining. On a whim, the demon took his reaper by the waist and spun her around, both of them laughing in delight.

 _Domestic_. A borrowed shirt, a silly joke. With time, perhaps Grelle could teach him the true meaning of this word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hypnos: The Greek god of sleep
> 
> "like a pillar of fire": from Exodus 13:21, which describes how God guided the Hebrews out of Egypt with a pillar of cloud by day and a pillar of fire by night. I readily admit that, though a divine being, Grelle is not exactly righteous (ahem). However, I wanted to underscore the idea of her serving as a guide to Sebastian, leading him to emotional growth and a deeper understanding of what it means to love. Is that not a type of salvation?
> 
> "she'd complained in her latest letter": In this AU, Grelle and Sebastian often exchange letters by raven because Sebas has an affinity for these birds (and because ravens have a connection to the supernatural that enables them travel to and from the reapers' world more easily than other creatures)
> 
> rufina: Latin. feminine form of "red-haired." One of Bassy's main nicknames for Grelle in this verse.


End file.
